


Usurper

by ninayoshi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a lil OOC here because he would never, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, S1 Fic, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninayoshi/pseuds/ninayoshi
Summary: Will sleepwalks into a bad situation.——S1 setting where Will is still Encephalitis-ing and somehow found himself getting fucked...READ THE TAGS! It’s just straight up rape. Real dark.





	Usurper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkySheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/gifts).



> Filled a kink prompt for Sparky :^) It is also written when I can’t sleep so kudos to me! There’s probably lots of mistakes but my word document is attempting to right my wrongs.

Consciousness shifts, and Will found himself unable to move.

His eyes focused in front of him- rather, next to him, his cheek pressed against something soft- as he breathed, throat burning and lungs in the midst of gasping air. He was in a dark, unfamiliar room. A bedroom of sorts. Not his.

He tried to speak, only to realise his voice was but a whine. He can’t speak. Can’t move.

Where is he? Why can’t he do anything?

He tried to shift again, and realised he was laid on his stomach upon this soft bed. He could see his fingers now, curled around the comforter. Unchained, yet unmoving. His body isn’t his. This room isn’t his.

His nightmare had came true. One day, his sleepwalking would have killed him. Walked him into somewhere completely foreign, picked up by a serial killer, butchered mercilessly. No one will miss him until it is too late. Fear lit his veins like fire to kindling. He wants to move, to cry, anything to have a fighting chance against whatever sleep paralysis that is choking him.

He can’t.

Then a voice snapped out of his reverie. A low, soothing one, one that sparked familiarity yet warped in his current waking sleep. 

“... Will, relax for me.”

His eyes widened. This person knows his name. Frantically his eyes darted to the corner, trying to take a peek from his periphery vision.

All he saw was a figure cloaked with horns, an emaciated thing, drooling with a crooked grin. He panicked and screamed- or attempted to, only for a strangled cry to be uttered out of frozen lips.

That only amused the creature further, it’s skin stretched against sharp accentuated bones.

“You’re awake and very aware of me now,” It leaned close, and for a split second it’s feature shift to something human. Someone so familiar. He can’t remember, everything is but a distant haze...

“Mmn,” Will groaned as he feel hot skin pressed against his bare back. Wait, is he shirtless?

“All the more we shall enjoy the sensations that is to come.” The creature pressed against him, and then he felt it. The burning sensation of something large prodding and pushing at his asshole.

It dawn on him, all too overwhelming. He was getting raped.

The shock restarted his consciousness and all he knows is flight and/or fight. And he sure as hell tries to fight as his arms withdraw and pushed from the bed. 

It took the creature by surprise. “You still have some fight in you, but rest assured this won’t take long.” The sultry accented voice continues, breaths loud in his ear.

The voice... “Dr Lecter...?” He shuddered as the man, with his monstrous facade faded, chuckled lightly as he rolled his hips forward, nudging ever so deeply into Will. 

“Yes,” Hannibal groaned, rolling his hips again, letting the momentary hesitation and shock to force Will back onto the bed. He gripped the back of Will’s head, holding him there as he began to fuck into him in earnest.

“Nn- No, it hurts-“ Will grunted, his ass tightening with every sharp thrust forward, only to have Hannibal move even more eagerly forwards. This won’t do; he was sure the warmth that is blossoming from both the pain and friction was blood.

“Please, stop this-“ Will struggles to find leverage, to push Hannibal off of him, but his sleep-addled body was not listening.

“Ahh, let me take what should have been mine. Stop struggling, Will.” The grip against the back of his neck tightened further, the fingers pressing against his artery. It made him dizzy, breathless, and all the more afraid.

In blind panic he flailed, nails scratching against Hannibal’s wrist as he kicked uselessly against the air. Somehow he managed to get Hannibal to loosen his grip as the pressure was suddenly off of his nape.

Stars flitted into his vision as blood rushed into his head, and for a while he heard nothing but his own laboured breaths and the pounding of his rabbit-fast heart. Hannibal’s voice stopped his pulse dead however, as his head was yanked roughly from the bed by the hair, his back arching painfully. Will could only yelp in surprise, trying to pry Hannibal’s iron-tight grip from him. He could barely think of anything except the pounding pain from behind, and how to escape his rapist.

“A pity that I had to break you in before you realise your gift. Perhaps you won’t remember this night at all, after I’m done with you. But you will always be marked in the most intimate places by me.” Hannibal spoke, his voice calm, as though he was not at all fucking Will hard into the mattress while holding the man up with just his fingers in his hair. With each thrust Will grunted in pain, but just then the pain gave way to pleasure, and he could only squeeze his eyes shut and take it.

Will strained to turn his head, to see the monster as he is, but Hannibal evaded his direct gaze, and preferred to stay behind him neck, laving kisses and muttering sweet nothings into his ear.

Disgust was an understatement.

Will snarled, once again trying to fight him, with one arm planted firmly into the bed and twisted his body so that Hannibal had no choice but to be dislodged from his current position, rolling them both onto the floor unceremoniously.

This is it. The chance to escape. 

Will stands, wincing at the ache that blossomed into this entire body. Adrenaline kickstarted his body and now he runs, out of the room and-

A hand gripped at his ankle and the force was hard enough to make him stumble forward, nose cracking hard against the hardwood floor. He tastes blood, and his vision blurred with red and black.

“You don’t run from me.”

Fuck. Will only whimpered as Hannibal resumed his position, body pressed tight against Will’s back, his cock jutting between his asscheeks.

“Please... Let me go...” He sputtered, blood and drool and tears mixed against the floor. The doctor’s hand came up to caress his curls, almost cooing at him.

“I will, after I’m done with you. What a delightful creature you are. I had to take you when you are your most vulnerable... Delicate, and yet you don’t break.”

One hard thrust and Will screamed, scrabbling blindly, to find whatever purchase to run from this reality.

“Irresistible siren.”

Will sobbed, while Hannibal pressed his hand hard at the nape of his neck. There was sure to be handprints when he wake from this nightmare, evidence of what had transgressed. His grip wound tighter and tighter still, and the lightheadedness returned.

Despite himself, he knows his body is getting stimulated from this, his cock trapped between his own body and the floor. It throbbed and leaked, pleasure despite the pain, and Will could only moan weakly in response.

His sobs grew weaker, as Hannibal’s hips moved ever deeper and faster. Will hears his moans, his sighs, his every breath, as his consciousness begun to fade once more. The darkness crept into the corners of his eyes, and perhaps this nightmare will end when it all goes to black.

“Oh Will... I’m going to come soon.” Will shook his head, although it felt like an aborted attempt to shift his head to the other side.

As the final strand of his consciousness fade, it was replaced vaguely by the sheer pleasure of his orgasm, and the fading sounds of Hannibal’s soon to follow.

And it all fell quiet.


End file.
